ShadowTalon: Chapter 2 Tiki's in trouble
by RiverLegend
Summary: Here is Chapter 2 where we meet some new chracters, Tiki, FireTooth, IceFire and a few others i think. Enjoy and please review.


Blood poured from IceFire's sides as he skidded to the side to avoid his rival's blows. He had been asked by SpottedGaze, his clan's deputy, to escort the stranger to the Waterhole since his leader ShadowTalon was on his way to meet him. He didn't know that the new dragon was dangerous. Ice didn't know that as soon as they were out of the Clan's sight he would attack, and now they had been locked in combat ever since. The dragon massive with red-and-orange scales and bright red horns and spikes on his back. Ice could tell by the quatermark on his rump that he possessed the element of fire. He sighed. He possessed the element of ice. So he would not have any sort of advantage other than the fact that he was fast. The dragon leapt forward and dug his talons into IceScale's front limb. IceFire roared in pain and counter-attacked on the dragon's neck. But with a sinking heart he knew he may never even hope to escape that battle alive. The dragon was too strong and he had the element he was at his weakest against. Ice knew that ShadowTalon wouldn't arrive for a while now and by then the dragon would be gone. The dragon reeled back after blood had started to run down his smooth red scales. He stood back and roared, snarled and spat and Ice but didn't attack again. Ice thanked his lucky scales that the dragon didn't but then when all hope seemed to be with him, the dragon turned and leapt forward. Ice thought to himself. _Sorry, Golden._ GoldenScale was his sister and he hoped and prayed that she of all dragons would never be the one find his body…

"IceFire get out of there!" He heard a female dragon screech. With a puzzled look the attacker stood back and snarled again. He knew the voice wasn't Golden as she was needed back at camp. _But that only leaves….._ With a horrible sinking feeling he knew the only other female that was a warrior was Tiki. Tiki was a beautiful orange dragon. And Shadow's daughter. Tiki leapt off the rock above and landed in front of him. She roared at Ice's attacker and took a second to smile at him.

"You OK?" She asked her pretty face creased with concern.

"I think so. My front left leg may be broken but I am otherwise ok." Ice replied. Then suddenly with a painful jolt he realised the cut in his side. "And a bad gash in my side." He laughed despite the pain.

"Glad to hear it. Looks like I got here just in time." Tiki smiled. She turned around and walked up to him. "GoldenScale is worrying her horns off about you and no wonder." She looked up and growled at the attacking dragon. The dragon stood up but he was injured as well. Tiki didn't take her eyes off him as he walked towards the Water hole.

"Stay here" She ordered IceFire.

"Duh." IceFire joked. Tiki trotted up to the water hole beside the wounded dragon.

"Who are you?" She asked. The dragon didn't answer. "Why did you attack IceFire?" Again no answer. She sighed and began to walk back. But she couldn't know that if she stayed there a little longer she might have avoided what was about to happen to her. The dragon stood up. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"No-one will ever know what happened to you." The dragon finally said. Tiki gasped and stepped backwards as the dragon leapt forward and grabbed her, pinning her wings to her sides. Tiki roared hoping to somehow get IceFire's attention, but then the full impact of what was happening finally hit her. She was being attacked by a dragon that might be an enemy or a dragon that is confused and has mistaken her for another dragon that he wants to get. Tiki had no idea what to do and no idea what was going to happen to her or even if IceFire would arrive in time. On the other side of the waterhole resting by a large rock for cover against the wind, IceFire heard a screech. _Tiki._ He thought. _She must be in trouble._ He struggled up, gasped and collapsed onto his front leg. He raised his head and tried to get to ShadowTalon using his mind. Dragons in a clan were able to communicate with each other using the power of thought. "_ShadowTalon, can you hear me?" _He thought with as much urgency as he could muster.

"_Loud and clear IceFire. What's going on? You haven't spoken to me using thought, for a long time. I was just on my way to the waterhole now." _ IceFire heard Shadow's reply loud in his head.

"_I know Shadow but something has happened that I cannot tell you over thought, I would prefer to tell you face-to-face."_

"_On my way Ice. Don't worry just stay low I will find you don't bother telling me your position. _He paused._ In case someone is listening."_

Ice heard Tiki's yells for help again. He tried to get to her mind, but couldn't quite get through to her. He sighed and just hoped that Tiki would be able to look after herself until Shadow got here. Then he cried out. Loudly. He felt a sharp pain in his side. He stood up painfully and walked over to small puddle in the cave and splashed his side with it to try and wash away some of the blood.

He looked up and saw a massive black dragon swoop down to land in front of him.

"Sorry, I am late." He laughed. "Now what is this thing you want to tell me about?"…..

On the other side of the water hole Tiki was still up to her horns in trouble. The dragon in front of her had revealed that his name was FireTooth, but nothing else. She stamped her claw in frustration. She couldn't risk calling to her father in case, he would come, fight and get hurt.

_Great looks like I am going to have sort this out myself. _ Tiki thought. Then with a snarl she leapt towards the massive dragon, but she miscalculated her jump and he jumped to the side. He grasped her neck with his claws and with horror she realized he was lifting her into the air.

"Put me down!" She roared. Then a large black shape came crashing through the undergrowth. The dragon lifted his head and looked up.

"Tiki!" He yelled. Shadow paced back and forth trying to think of a plan.

_He won't be able to reach me. _Tiki realised with a shiver. A few months ago ShadowTalon and got into a fight with another dragon and had crippled his wing. So now he couldn't fly very high and for very long. Shadow looked up at the dragon who was carrying his daughter away and frowned he didn't recognise him. And in a land who everyone knows everyone that was bad. Shadow knew even if he was able to catch up with them he would never be able to stay that way or fight. Sighing he decided to go back to camp and find a way of either catching up or finding out were they were going...


End file.
